Karaoke Night
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Axel, Reno and Roxas go down to the local pub on karaoke night for drinking and belting out Journey songs. Axel can't take his eyes of Roxas so Reno decides to have a little fun, taunting his brother and best friend into confessing their feelings. It's only when they get back home that things get really interesting. Written for NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts, Two shot
1. Chapter 1

**Here we have another in the NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts series (you may not think so after reading this but there will be a second chapter filled with porny goodness) The inspiration for this was taken from the medley of Journey songs from the end of the first season of Glee cause it's a good medley (despite being performed by Lea Michelle) but yeah hope you enjoy this and I should have the good old smut up in a few days :D**

"Thank god," Roxas sighed flopping down into the chair opposite Axel. "I am so glad that week is over!"

"Boss troubles again?" Axel asked leaning his elbows on the table they had chosen. Roxas laughed, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he replied. "the guy is a fucking slave-driver! If it wasn't for the fact that I know I'm getting promoted to another department soon I would have jacked it in ages ago."

"More props to you for staying then." Axel chuckled. Roxas snorted with derisive laughter.

"More stupidity you mean." he replied. "I'm just glad it's Friday; I can enjoy a night out with my two best friends, drinking monumental quantities of alcohol and then spending all of tomorrow nursing the hangover."

"Speaking of," Axel cast a glance over his shoulder. "where the hell is Reno with those drinks? He's been gone ages."

"He's probably flirting with the barely legal bartender." Roxas laughed.

"Which one?" Axel asked smirking. "The girl or the guy?"

"Like it matters?" Roxas continued to laugh.

"I know I'm amazed he's not on some kind of fucking register." Axel shook his head, grinning. It was at that moment Reno arrived, placing a pint of beer in front of both Axel and Roxas.

"Who's fucking a register?" he asked, mishearing.

"You are, you slut." Axel teased as Reno pulled the third chair out from under the table and sat down.

"Did you manage to convince either of the bartenders to go out with you?" Roxas asked, smirking at him. "Or do they have to ask their parent's permission to stay out late on a school night?"

"I'm sure you can ask if you can babysit them instead." Axel chimed in. "That's kind of like going on a date."

"You can shut the fuck up and all." Reno grinned giving Axel and gentle kick under the table. "Besides Yuffie's nineteen, yo." Roxas and Axel snorted into their drinks.

"Whatever." Axel laughed.

"Yeah she looks like she's about twelve." Roxas added.

"Well," Reno laughed at them both but pretending to be annoyed all the same. "considering that I just bought the first round of drinks for you two fuckers you can shut the fuck up."

"But it's so much fun to tease you." Axel stated giving him a goofy grin.

"I should be the one teasing you, yo." Reno replied, feigning annoyance. "I'm the older one and it's the older brother's right to tease the younger."

"You're older by like half an hour." Axel shot back. "It hardly counts for that much." Reno placed one of his hands over his heart and the other over his forehead and mimed swooning.

"Dear brother why do you wound me so?" he asked theatrically.

"Because I'm smarter than you." Axel teased. Roxas just watched them and laughed, rolling his eyes. It was always like this whenever he came to stay with Axel and Reno for the weekend; they would always try to one up each other by both teasing each other until it descended into them yelling 'your mother' at each other over and over again like completel idiots. Despite that Roxas loved them for it.

"You two are such goof-balls." he stated shaking his head, but smiling all the same, before taking a sip of his drink. They then turned their grins in his direction.

"But Roxie that's why you love us so much." Axel stated.

"Don't call me Roxie." he sighed in mild irritation. That old high school nickname still hadn't gone away despite the fact that he was now nearly twenty seven.

"But Roxie you love it so much." Axel continued to bait him. Roxas glared at him but couldn't quite keep a straight enough face and burst into laughter so settled for kicking him under the table.

"Anyway enough of this nonsense!" Reno stated suddenly slapping one on his hands down on the table top. "Get those drinks down you I've signed us up for karaoke, yo." Axel and Roxas' faces fell comically.

"You can't be serious?" Roxas asked.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Axel asked at the same time.

"No," Reno grinned broadly. "while I was at the bar they told me that it was Karaoke Night here tonight so I signed us all up for the first three songs."

"I hate you." Roxas stated almost instantaneously. "Why?"

"Yeah you know I hate singing in public." Axel whined.

"You two are such pussies." Reno teased. "It's fun; it's supposed to be awful and embarrassing and horrific. That's what makes it so entertaining."

"You are such a knob!" Roxas told him although he couldn't help grinning at him. "What did you even sign us up for?"

"Journey songs." Reno exclaimed happily.

"God, I thought you'd gotten over your weird Journey obsession." Axel grumbled.

"I will never get over my weird Journey obsession." Reno replied matter of factly.

"That's fine but why do we have to be included in it as well?" Roxas asked rubbing his temple with thumb and forefinger.

"Oh you guys are so boring, yo!" Reno moaned. "You're not actually going to leave me to do this on my own are you?"

"Well it would be fitting." Roxas smirked.

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "it was your dumb-arse idea in the first place."

"But we always do something fun and stupid when Roxas comes to stay." Reno pleaded. "Remember when we went paint-balling?"

"And you shot me in the nards with a paint pellet!" Axel exclaimed. "Why did you think that example would make me agree to this?"

"It was an accident!" Reno stated but the shit eating grin he was wearing said otherwise. Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head. There was no way that Reno was going to let them get away with not participating so he might as well just bite the bullet and get on with it.

"Fine!" he sighed exasperated, draining the rest of his pint and getting to his feet. "I'll go first if you two are going to keep arguing about it."

"Oh you know you love me Roxie." Reno grinned at him as he brushed past. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him.

"Keep telling yourself that." he muttered darkly. Reno laughed as he left before turning to Axel to see him staring after Roxas. Reno shook his head – he looked like a love struck puppy. He was amazed that Roxas was so oblivious to it, how could he not notice? Axel continued to stare, completely lost in his own thoughts, so Reno clicked his fingers multiple times in front of his face to get his attention.

"What?" Axel asked jumping out of his stupor.

"Could you be any more obvious, yo?" Reno asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Axel stated suddenly becoming very interested in the contents of his pint glass.

"Oh please," Reno scoffed. "you couldn't spell it out anymore if you were wearing a t-shirt that had 'I heart Roxas' on the front of it." Axel opened his mouth to protest but seemed to think better of it.

"Am I really that obvious?" he asked after a moment's thought.

"Yes." Reno replied. "You're clearly into him so why don't you just tell him, yo?"

"Because…" Axel hedged rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Whatever you're about to say don't say it." Reno cut him off. "Whatever excuse you're going to try and pull out of your arse do not bother because I've heard them all before."

"But he's not interested." Axel replied. "Remember when you ask him out and he turned you down? He'll probably do exactly the same thing if I asked him out because we're friends and we've known each other for years."

"That was three years ago." Reno stated. He cast a swift glance in the direction of the stage and smirked. "Maybe I should try asking him out again; see what he says."

"Reno!" Axel whined childishly. Reno just laughed.

"Then tell him you fancy him or I'm asking him out again." he stated.

"Are you a child?" Axel asked in irritation but Reno ignored him.

"You never know," he said grinning. "he might say yes this time."

"Hang on," Axel began, confused. "if you're interested in him as well then why are you pushing me to ask him out?"

"Because I know that you and he would make a better couple that he and I would." Reno replied. "Plus, if I'm honest, I'd be happy if I just got the chance to fuck him at least once."

"You're disgusting." Axel grimaced.

"Oh come on!" Reno scoffed. "Don't act like you haven't thought about it!" He was right; Axel had thought about Roxas like that but he had also thought about holding him, kissing him and doing the stupid coupley stuff all his other friends did with their partners. He couldn't deny that there had been nights where dreams of Roxas naked on his bed, panting and moaning, had plagued him until he had to sort himself else but he liked to think he was more of a gentleman than that.

"You're still disgusting." he chided.

"And you're in denial." Reno smirked. "Seriously if you don't say something then I'm going to…" But he never got the chance to finish his sentence as the light music that had been playing overhead cut out.

"Shhh." Axel shushed him as louder music began to play over the bar's speakers. The lights went down and both of them turned to see Roxas standing on the stage, a microphone in hand. As the interlude played out into the melody he lifted the microphone to his lips and began to sing, his eyes focusing on their table and Axel in particular the entire time.

"Highway run into the midnight sun

Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind

Restless hearts sleep alone tonight

Sending all my love along the wire

They say that the road ain't no place to start a family

Right down the line it's been you and me

And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be

Oh boy you stand by me

I'm forever yours faithfully"

As Roxas continued to sing Reno followed the path of his line of sight, seeing it zeroed in on Axel. Axel was staring back at him, a look of absolute adoration on his face. Reno smirked to himself; didn't fancy each other, his arse! By the end of this night he was going to get the two of them to admit their feelings for each other or he was going to try his luck with Roxas again.

He couldn't deny that the guy was gorgeous but, as much as he liked him, he knew that Axel would be a much better match for him. That didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the view while it was on display; Roxas had an amazing body, an incredibly cute face and he was funny and sweet and just a really nice guy. He really couldn't blame anyone for being attracted to him.

"So," he whispered in Axel's ear, nudging him lightly in the ribs. "are you going to tell him that you fancy him or not, yo?" Axel's face flushed as red as his hair. He made a point of turning away from the stage as he took another swig of his drink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied. Reno smirked wickedly. So he wanted to play it that way, did he?

"Well if you're not going to do anything about it then whatever I do is fair game." he stated.

"What?"

"All's fair in love and war, dear brother." he teased as he got to his feet. Axel's face dropped in surprise as he left the table and began making his way over to the stage.

"Reno wait!" he called after him but he didn't hear him. Axel watched him reach the stage and grab a microphone and instantly wanted to slam his head into the table. Whatever was going through Reno's sick and twisted mind was not going to be good. He had leverage over Axel and there was every certainty that he was going to use that information to humiliate him mercilessly.

Up on the stage Roxas had finished singing. He turned to exit the stage so he could go back to the table, make the point to Reno that he had sung and that was it and then he could continue to enjoy the rest of evening without being pestered to sing again. He was about to leave when Reno appeared at the side of the stage, holding another microphone and grinning at him. Before he could make his escape, however, Reno took hold of his shoulders, spun him round and pushed him back into the centre of the stage.

"Reno what are you doing?" he asked.

"We're doing a duet." Reno replied grinning at him.

"But…" Roxas began. He had thought that his painful humiliation was over but apparently Reno had other ideas. He sighed there was no point in him fighting it; he was going to have to endure this humiliation until the three songs were up. He sighed. "Fine!"

"Awesome!" Reno cackled with glee. "I knew you'd come around Roxie."

"If you say so." Roxas sighed as the music started up again. He raised the microphone to his lips for the second time and began to sing but nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Reno's chest pressed up against his back, his hand precariously placed on the top of his thigh.

"The fuck are you doing?" he managed to choke out, moving the microphone so only Reno would hear him.

"Having some fun." he grinned and continued his ministrations. "Keep singing."

"I hate you so much." Roxas grumbled but dutifully continued to sing, his face heating up as Reno continued to tease him; grinding against him and putting on a show for the audience.

"It won't be long, yeah, till you're alone

When your love, oh, he hasn't come home

'Cause he's lovin', he's touchin' he's squeezin' another!

Any way you want it that's the way you need it

Any way you want it

He said any way you want it that's the way you need it

Any way you want it"

As he continued to grind against Roxas he smirked out into the audience until he locked eyes with Axel. He raised an eyebrow at him that seemed to say 'what are you going to do about it?' It was a challenge that Axel was seriously considering rising to, especially since Reno was now threatening to tell Roxas that Axel fancied him or actually asking him out himself before Axel had a chance.

He got to his feet and made his way over to the stage intending to even the playing field as Reno and Roxas continued their performance. Roxas' face by this point was so red he thought his head was going to explode; with Reno grinding against him and making a point of slipping his hand up his chest whenever he sang about touching, Roxas could no longer tell if he was embarrassed or aroused or both. He wanted to get off the stage as quickly as possible but the only way he was going to do that was to be to continue singing.

"I was alone, I never knew, what good love could do

Ooh then we touched, then we sang about the lovin' things

'Cause he's lovin', he's touchin', he's squeezin' another!

Any way you want it that's the way you need it!"

Axel grabbed a microphone from the man standing by the side of the stage, just as the song came to a close, and thanked him before bounding out onto the stage to join them. The third of the three songs that Reno had signed them up for had begun and Reno and Roxas were completely lost in the music to notice Axel at first until he jumped in to join them.

"A singer in a smoky room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on"

Roxas beamed when he saw him and Reno grinned, raising an eyebrow that said 'feeling left out?' Axel rolled his eyes he knew that Reno was baiting him, trying to get a response out of him by teasing him, but he was going to ignore him. He was actually beginning to enjoy being up on stage with him and Roxas belting out Journey at the top of his lungs. It was as if the three of them had stopped performing to the crowd now and were just singing for each other and for the fun of it. They were having way too much fun to notice anyone else in the room.

"Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill

Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

And though the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people living just to find devotion

Hiding somewhere in the night!

Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling

Streetlights, people oh!

Don't stop!"

As the song finished the three of them were breathless and panting from singing at the top of their lungs and all grinning from ear to ear. They left the stage, handing their microphones to the man at the side who handed one to the next girl about to sing, and went back to their table.

"So do you believe me now that karaoke is fun?" Reno asked flopping down into his chair.

"Ok," Roxas laughed. "I have to admit that was a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Axel smiled. "for once you were actually right about something."

"Night doesn't have to stop there." Reno grinned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"How do you mean?" Axel asked. He had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what he meant when he said that. Reno smirked before grinning like a lunatic and throwing his arms open wide.

"More Journey songs!" he cried, elated. Axel and Roxas shared an exasperated glance before breaking into laughter. Oh Reno and his weird Journey obsession…

**I love Journey (could you tell) anyway sorry if this was a little dumb but the next bit will be better I promise :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised this smut to follow a splurge of Journey. Hope you enjoy this bit, all I have to say is threesomes are hard...**

The rest of the night had been a fun blur of drinking, more karaoke and then heading back to Reno and Axel's to watch stupid films until about one in the morning before each of them collapsed into bed. Reno was not in the slightest bit surprised when Axel failed to tell Roxas that he was into him. He had expected him to chicken out of it despite the fact that Reno had given him plenty of opportunities – he had even made sure to take extra time whenever he went to get drinks or snacks in the hope that Axel would use his absence as an excuse to begin the conversation but he hadn't.

Reno rubbed the back of his head yawning as he made his way down the dark corridor. He had woken up only about an hour after going to sleep after leaving his phone on and a text message from one of his idiot friends had woken him up. Now that he was awake again he was completely awake so he had decided to go grab his book from the living room to see if he could put himself back to sleep.

He didn't get far down the corridor before he saw Axel leaning against the wall at a door that was ajar slightly. A wide smirk spread across Reno's lips as he realised that Axel was leaning against the door frame of the room Roxas was sleeping in, looking in. This was way too perfect an opportunity to pass up for some teasing. Being a silent as possible, so that Axel wouldn't hear him (even though he seemed to be in a complete world of his own) he tiptoed down the corridor and snuck up behind him.

"Having fun?" he whispered in Axel's ear. Axel practically jumped out of his skin, slapping a hand over his mouth and stifling a cry of surprise. He turned to glare at Reno, the hand not clamped over his mouth placed over his rapidly beating heart.

"Jesus Reno!" he grumbled quietly. "Are you trying to kill me or something?" Reno shook with silent laughter, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake Roxas.

"You were standing there watching him sleep – like a creeper – I had to sneak up and make you jump." he replied.

"God you're such an arse-hole." Axel shot back also making sure to keep his voice down so as not to wake Roxas. It wouldn't exactly look favourably on either of them at this point if he were to wake up and ask them what the hell they were doing outside his bedroom at three in the morning.

"Oh come on you would have done the same if it was me, yo." Reno stated and Axel couldn't fault him on that. If the tables had been turned he would have snuck up on Reno to make him jump then tease him for being creepy. "So do you want to tell me why you're standing outside Roxie's room watching him sleep like some kind of creepy stalker?"

"Not really, no." Axel replied flatly, pouting. Reno shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"Dude you have so got it bad, yo!" he stated. "Why didn't you say anything to him earlier while I was out of the room?"

"I don't know." Axel sighed shaking his head. "I guess I wanted to wait until a time when we hadn't been drinking…"

"It's not like we've been drinking a lot." Reno replied. Axel just raised an eyebrow at him in response. "Ok but it's hardly judgement clouding quantities."

"I guess not but…"

"But sneaking around and watching him once he's gone to sleep is a much better plan?" Reno asked sarcastically. "No you're right, you go ahead; I'll just go get my book and mind my own business." Axel opened his mouth to shoot out some kind of snappy retort but a sound from inside made him stop.

"Mmm Axel…" Roxas moaned softly. If there had been any more light in the corridor for Reno to see the colour drain out of Axel's face he would have found it a lot funnier. He grinned wickedly as he noticed Axel swallow.

"Well, well, well," he murmured. "that's very interesting." Axel shook his head and tore his gaze away from his sleeping best friend.

"That doesn't mean anything." he stated.

"It means he's dreaming about you." Reno retorted. "And, judging by the sound of that, it sounds like it might be a 'Not Safe For Work' dream if you catch my drift." Axel opened his mouth again to give either some kind of snappy comeback or offer some explanation when another soft moan fell from Roxas' parted lips.

"Reno!" he moaned. "Don't stop!" The grin on Reno's face widened as he turned to look at Axel.

"Now it's even more interesting." he stated. "Who would have thought straight laced Roxas would be dreaming about having a threesome with our fine selves?"

"You're disgusting." Axel chided.

"Hey the evidence is right in front of you, yo." Reno stated. "This is clearly something he's been thinking about if it's manifesting in a dream. Dreams are just our subconscious letting us live out fantasies we're too proud to admit that we have in our waking lives."

"I knew getting you that psychology book for Christmas was a mistake." Axel grumbled rubbing his temple with his index finger.

"Oh come on," Reno whispered in Axel's ear, suddenly dangerously close so that his chest was almost pressed up against Axel's back. "don't tell me that hearing him moan your name like that doesn't get you all hot and bothered."

"N…no." Axel stuttered as Roxas' let out another breathy moan of their names. He was lying of course; hearing Roxas moan his name like that was most definitely beginning to affect him. Something that he had been fantasising about for a while now seemed to be coming true right before his eyes and it was conjuring up images of Roxas moaning his name while awake and with him in the same room.

"Liar." Reno chuckled softly in his ear, slipping one of his hands around Axel's waist, to rest on his stomach. Axel felt his face heating up. "Don't try to deny it, I know you too well."

"That's not…" Axel began but stopped, not knowing where he was going with that. "I mean…" Again whatever he had been about to say died in his throat as the tips of Reno's fingers began to gently draw circles on his stomach through the material of the t-shirt he was wearing.

"You can't lie to me, yo." Reno told him and Axel could feel him smirking against his neck and his breath ghosting across his skin, making a shiver run down the length of his spine. "I can tell when you're getting hot."

"Reno!" Axel tried to caution him but it can out more as a breathy groan as Reno's fingers continued to trace circles against his t-shirt, this time beginning to slowly move down his stomach to just above the waistband of his sleep shorts.

"What?" Reno asked innocently continuing his ministrations. "You can't tell me you're not enjoying this, yo." Sharp teeth nipped at the shell of Axel's ear and he clamped his lips shut to supress the groan the threatened to escape. He couldn't risk making any noise and alerting Roxas to the fact that they were outside his room effectively watching him sleep. It would be all the more worse now that Reno was pressed up against his back and was teasing him into beginning to get hard.

He let out a soft gasp as Reno finally gave up on tracing circles on his skin through his clothes and slipped his hand down to give his semi-hard cock a rub. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as Reno began to rub him into a full erection through the flimsy material of his sleep shorts desperately trying to hold in his moans. Reno knew his body so well – knew just what to do to make him come undone.

They had spent a lot of their late teenage years experimenting with each other; when you went to an all boy's Boarding School and the only other person you knew who was also into guys was your twin brother it made sense to them that they should try experimenting with each other. This mean that Reno knew exactly what to do to make Axel hard, knew exactly how he likes to be teased and could have him a panting, moaning mess within seconds. It also helped that Reno had had a lot of experience with other partners since they had left school; he had a wealth of knowledge about how he could push people's buttons.

"Reno…" Axel breathed again as he stopped rubbing to give his now hard cock a gentle squeeze. It was getting more and more difficult for Axel to keep his moans in but he knew he had to otherwise he might wake up Roxas. Reno chuckled against his neck, the sound making Axel shiver again.

"You're getting pretty worked up." he stated and Axel could still feel his lips pulled back in a smirk against his neck. "Maybe I shouldn't have started this. Maybe I should just go back to bed and leave you to sort yourself out."

"No don't!" he whined. If Reno stopped now and just left him like this he didn't know if he'd be able to deal with it. He opened his mouth to add more protests when a louder moan from inside the room made them stop dead in their tracks.

"God Axel! Reno!" Roxas moaned heatedly and Axel distinctly saw him buck his hips off the bed slightly. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry, he really wanted to know what Roxas was dreaming about. Reno chuckled darkly and Axel's entire body stiffened; it only meant one thing when Reno chuckled like that.

"Maybe we should stop making this a spectator sport." he stated. Axel turned to face him and saw that mischievous glint in Reno's eyes. He gulped filled with dread but, unfortunately, not enough to wilt his erection.

"What?"

"Maybe one of us should go and give him a hand so to speak." Reno said shooting a pointed look in Roxas' direction. It was as if a light-bulb suddenly turned on in Axel's mind and he realised exactly what Reno was getting at.

"You can't seriously be thinking of doing what I think you're doing, are you?" he hissed. "I mean watching him is one thing but actually molesting him in his sleep is pretty fucking rapey."

"Please," Reno scoffed. "I'm going to wake him up first. How creepy do you think I am, yo?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Relax." Reno grinned, winking at him. "and just enjoy the show."

"What?" Axel's eyes widened as, before he could stop him, Reno brushed passed him and into Roxas' room.

He watched, unable to breathe, as Reno silently made his way over to Roxas. He sat down on the mattress beside him and brushed his fringe away from his closed eyes as Roxas let out another breathy moan. The movement and the extra weight on the bed must have registered even though he seemed to be sleeping quite deeply because Roxas stirred awake. He rubbed his bleary eyes before looking up at Reno in confusion.

"Hey Roxie," Reno purred. "you ok?"

"Reno?" Roxas asked, confused. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just thought I'd come in and check you were ok." Reno said innocently even though Axel knew his intentions were anything but.

"I'm fine." Roxas smiled sitting up in bed.

"You sure?" Reno asked feigning concern. "I heard you calling my name in your sleep, thought something might be up." At his words Roxas' eyes widened slightly and a blush crept its way onto his face as he remembered what he had been dreaming about.

"Um yeah I'm fine." he hedged looking away.

"Really? You don't sound too sure." Reno stated. He reached up and placed a hand on Roxas' forehead. "You do feel quite hot, very hot in fact. Maybe you shouldn't be sleeping under covers if you're too hot."

"Wait, don't…" Roxas began to protest as Reno pulled the duvet back. His smirk widened and Roxas' blush deepened as both of them noticed Roxas' erection straining against the confines of his boxers.

"Was that why you were calling out my name?" Reno teased. "You were dreaming of me?" Reno, of course, knew exactly what Roxas had been dreaming about but he hadn't known that it had affected him this much. He grinned wickedly to himself – that just made his next move a whole lot easier. "I can help you out with that if you want?"

"No, we can't…" Roxas began softly.

"Why not?" Reno asked. Roxas bit his lip. He wanted to look away but his eyes were locked on Reno's as if some magnetic force was holding his gaze. He was incredibly embarrassed at having been discovered dreaming about one of his best friends and getting aroused by it but, at the same time, Reno's offer was very tempting.

"Because…" Whatever excuse he had been about to try and dredge up from his mind died before he had the chance to voice it. Reno slipped a hand round the back of his neck and leaned in close, softly brushing his lips against the corner of Roxas' mouth.

"Just for tonight, yo." he whispered softly and Roxas let himself give in. He was incredibly turned on by the intensity of his dream and now here Reno was offering the chance to make it a reality.

"Ok…" he breathed before grabbing onto the front of Reno's t-shirt as Reno kissed him.

As fingers massaged his scalp Roxas let out a soft groan allowing Reno to slip his tongue into his mouth. Roxas groaned into his mouth as Reno's tongue rubbed against his own, it was as if he knew just what to do to make him weak. He clutched at Reno's shirt as the hand that wasn't in his hair began to trail down his chest until it reached the waistband of his boxers. He hooked his index finger inside the elastic and began teasing it off Roxas' heated skin.

A soft whimper escaped Roxas' lips as Reno's left his and began to trace soft but heated kisses down his jaw to his neck and then further. His kisses travelled down the length of Roxas' chest and stomach until they reached his boxers. Reno licked his lips as he noticed the damp patch where the tip of his cock was. He really needn't have worried about persuading Roxas that much – he was already insanely turned on.

"That dream must have been pretty good." he commented as he slowly began to slip Roxas' underwear down his thighs, freeing his trapped cock. Roxas hissed against the cold air, lying back down on the mattress. His head was so foggy with lust that he barely registered that Reno was talking to him. "Guess I'm going to have to up my game to show you the real thing is better."

With no other warning Reno's hot mouth engulfed Roxas' cock. He cried out, hips trying to buck off the bed but Reno pushed them back down. He chuckled and the vibrations went straight through Roxas making him moan heatedly. Reno's tongue licked the underside of his cock then up to swirl around the tip, tasting the pre-cum forming there, and it was almost too much for Roxas. His dream had already turned him on and if Reno carried on like this is was going to be over very quickly.

Out in the corridor, unnoticed by Roxas, Axel stood transfixed, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of him. Watching Reno sucking Roxas off and hearing the moans and groans falling from his lips was sending tremors of electricity shooting through Axel's body, right down to his cock. He was so hard now he felt as if his dick was made of galvanised steel and he desperately needed to do something to alleviate the ache in his shorts.

Without thinking and without taking his eyes off the scene in front of him Axel slipped his hand into his boxers. He grasped hold of himself as another particularly hot moan fell from Roxas' lips and began to stroke himself. A small part of him felt so guilty about doing this but that was drowned out by the larger part screaming at him to either join the two of them or continue pleasuring himself and watching.

"Reno!" Roxas moaned inside the room as Reno gave his cock another hard suck, his fingers reaching down to tangle in his hair. "I'm so close." At this Reno pulled back chuckling softly and Roxas whimpered in protest.

"Well we could finish this now," he purred his eyes flickering over to the door where he knew Axel would still be standing. "or we could ask Axel if he wants to join us."

"What?" Roxas asked his mind still a little foggy from pleasure as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Hey Axel," Reno stated his voice still low and husky. "want to join us?" Axel's entire body froze his hand still on his cock. This probably wasn't going to look good. Having said that, if Roxas was willing to go through with Reno's suggestion then he was certainly up for it (in more ways than one). With a great deal of effort he slipped his hand out of his shorts and entered the room. Roxas' face was bright red (whether from embarrassment or arousal Axel had no idea) as he looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Axel…" he began, trying to keep his voice even but he was panting too much for that.

"Hey Roxie." Axel grinned at him, cupped his face with both hands and kissed him sensually. Roxas groaned softly into Axel's mouth as their tongues collided.

As they continued to kiss Reno pulled away momentarily so that he could remove his t-shirt and boxers then reached underneath the bed. He quickly found what he was looking for: a box that he had put in the guest room for this specific occasion that contained a bottle of lubricant and a packet of condoms. He grabbed the bottle, flipped the cap open and squirted some of the slick gel onto his fingers. He trailed a fingertip up the inside of Roxas' thigh and revelled in the shiver he saw ripple through him.

His fingers travelled higher until he reached the tight ring of muscles of Roxas' entrance. He slowly slid the first finger in and Roxas moaned loudly, tearing his lips away from Axel's. Both looked down to see Reno smirking at them, thrusting his finger into Roxas and causing him to buck again. With their lips not connected Axel took the opportunity to pull his t-shirt off and was about to lose his shorts when he felt warm fingers doing it for him instead.

He looked down to see Roxas slipping his shorts down his legs to pool at his ankles. He kicked them off and was about to sit on the mattress behind Roxas when he suddenly felt his cock engulfed by something warm and wet. A strangled groan escaped his lips and he looked down to see Roxas' plump lips stretched around his cock, one of his hands on his hip, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. He reached down to grab a handful of his hair as he sucked him while Reno added a second finger inside him.

With each thrust of Reno's fingers low moans sounded in Roxas' throat, the vibrations travelling through Axel's cock as Roxas swallowed around him. He hoped Reno would hurry up and finish prepping him because he didn't know how much more of this he could take. Roxas' mouth was amazing, so hot and wet, and his tongue did absolutely wonderful and sinful things to him. Reno added a third finger and Roxas pulled away from Axel's cock to let out a pain and strangled groan.

"You ok Roxie?" Reno asked sucking lightly on his hipbone. Roxas took a deep breath, to steady himself, nodding.

"Yeah," he replied shakily. "just not used to this much, keep going."

"Let me take your mind off it." Axel purred. Before Roxas could ask what he meant he reached down and took hold of his cock, pumping it in time with Reno's fingers thrusting deep inside him. The added assault had Roxas moaning, ignoring the slight burn of the stretch even when Reno added a fourth finger, stretching him to the limit. He was too wrapped up in Axel's hand and Reno's fingers just brushing his prostate with each thrust to concentrate on anything else.

"You ever taken two guys at the same time before Roxie?" Reno asked kissing the inside of his thigh. Roxas swallowed and nodded.

"Once." he replied. It had been a long time ago, when he was at university, and he and the guy he was seeing at the time had gotten drunk and ended up asking one of his friends to join them.

"Ready to try it again?" Reno asked grinning. Roxs nodded.

"Ok."

"Cool." Reno grinned. "Don't worry; we'll make you feel good."

"Yeah," Axel agreed kissing him. "we'll look after you." Reno tossed him the bottle of lube and a condom.

"You get ready and go first then I'll join you." he told him. Axel nodded. He had never actually been part of a threesome before but he knew that Reno had so he was inclined to listen to him as he probably knew what he was talking about.

As Reno continued to gently thrust his fingers in and out of Roxas Axel opened the condom packed and slipped the latex over himself then squirted some lube into his palm. He quickly coated himself in it before going to sit down on the mattress. He pulled Roxas up into another kiss as Reno pulled his fingers out of him. Axel repositioned himself on the bed, still with his lips attached to Roxas' and Roxas straddled his hips, facing him, positioning himself just above the tip of Axel's cock.

"You ready for this?" Axel asked.

"God yes!" Roxas panted against his lips before sinking down onto Axel's cock. Axel's head fell back against the headboard as he groaned; Roxas was already pretty tight, with both of them inside him it was going to be absolutely suffocating. Roxas' head fell against Axel's shoulder at the feeling of having him inside him and he knew he didn't have a lot of time to adjust to the feeling of just one of them.

"Don't forget about me, yo." Reno purred in his ear, his chest pressing up against Roxas' back. "Raise your hips Beautiful." he instructed and Roxas complied, rising up so that just the tip of Axel's cock was inside him. He felt Reno's lube covered tip pressing into him and he forced himself to relax as he slowly lowered his hips. His vision began to blur as he finished taking in both of them to the hilt, feeling stretched to the brink and so full he felt like he was going to die. Axel's soft hand on his cheek kept him grounded though.

"Don't pass out baby." he said before kissing him. "You're ok."

"Yeah," Reno added, also placing kisses on the side of his neck. "take all the time you need." Roxas took a deep, steadying breath. With both of them planting kisses against his neck and the throbbing at the base of his spine slowly becoming duller and duller he felt his head becoming clearer and feeling less like he was about to pass out.

"I'm ok." he panted after a couple of minutes and both Reno and Axel sighed thankfully. Both of them being inside him, in that tight, encasing heat, and not being able to move was excruciating.

"Now we thrust at exactly the same time ok?" Reno told Axel. He nodded and in perfect synchronicity, that Roxas put down to the fact that they were twins, both began to pull out of him to thrust back in, slowly building up to a steady rhythm.

The room soon became thick with soft groans and moans of pleasure and the sound of skin slapping against skin as the three of them continued into a faster pace. Roxas clung to Axel's shoulders, needing something to hold on too, to anchor him, as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. Axel's teeth were imbedded in his bottom lip from the force of trying not to cum first and a bead of sweat was rolling down Reno's neck. He could feel Roxas beginning to clench around the both of them and he knew that they were all reaching their limit.

He slipped his hand around Roxas stomach and began pumping his cock in time with their thrusts. The feeling of them both thrusting inside him and Reno pumping him were too much for Roxas and soon his entire body stiffened and he came with a silent scream of pleasure, clutching Axel's shoulders so hard his knuckles turned white. As he came his muscles clamped down on both Reno and Axel and with a few more thrusts both of them reached their end as well.

Reno was the first to regain his breath enough to be able to move again and he placed a soft kiss on Roxas' neck before pulling out of him. Roxas whimpered slightly at the loss and the dull ache that was resurfacing in his spine and he would have quite happily stayed where he was for the next couple of hours. He knew he had to move though and used all of his mental strength to pull himself off of Axel's lap and flop down onto the mattress between the two of them.

Both quickly rid themselves of the condoms and deposited them in the bin in the corner of the room before climbing into bed, sandwiching Roxas between the two of them again. As Reno pulled the duvet up over the three of them Roxas snuggled up against Axel's body for warmth.

"Why did we never do this before now?" Roxas asked sleepily. Reno chuckled.

"Because we've clearly been missing a trick all these years." he replied.

"Yeah that was pretty amazing." Axel agreed.

"Maybe we could do it again another time?" Roxas asked. Axel and Reno looked at each other and Reno smirked before softly kissing his forehead.

"Sure, I'm game." he shrugged. "Axel?"

"Sure." he agreed. Roxas snuggled a little closer to his chest and he was struck with a sudden thought that if he was ever going to ask Roxas out now was as good a time as any – he had been putting it off for far too long. "Hey Rox, do you maybe want to go out with me, like on a date, sometime?"

"Sure," Roxas replied sighing contentedly as he closed his eyes. "that would be nice." Axel blushed as he looked up from Roxas' face to see Reno grinning at him with a raised eyebrow that said 'I told you so'. That had been as good a way as any to get them both to admit their feelings for each other, plus he had gotten to have sex with Roxas and there was the possibility of a repeat performance at some point. He was most certainly happy with the way that the night had turned out.

**This was less PWP than the last ARR story I wrote, I think that one was easier haha I don't know how happy I am with this ending but my brain is fuzzy this afternoon**


End file.
